ZO
Bio Masaru Aso was the lab assistant of geneticist Doctor Mochizuki, and was used as one of his experiments related the creation of the Neo Organism, enabling him to transform into a grasshopper-like being called Kamen Rider ZO. He fled into the mountainside and went into a coma before he awoke by a telepathic call two years later with an unconscious urge to protect Hiroshi Mochizuki, the son of Doctor Mochizuki. ZO eventually fights against the Neo Organism who assumes the form of a monster known as Doras. Moves *A: Dash Punch *← or → + A: Dash Kick *(RG2) ↓ + A: ZO Combo *A (Mid-jump): Dive Kick *L+A: ZO Kick Quotes Stage 1: ZO vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. ZO: I come to fight and receive a tedious pretentious speech? ZO: I won’t be defeated by you so easily…! After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… ZO: At last, what are you planning? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: ZO vs the Neo-Lifeform Doras-''' '''Before the battle Doras: I’m sorry, brother. I can’t let you continue without dying… Doras: Through this game, I’ll become the strongest… Juda knows that I’m the strongest! ZO: It’s my duty to put an end to you. So, I’ll bury you here!! After the battle Doras: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Doras: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! ZO: I’ll certainly continue this in our own age. Now, behave yourself and return to the time where we exist. Stage 3: ZO vs Apollogeist-''' '''Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! ZO: Can’t you see that you’re mistaken… ZO: I’m just fighting to return to my world and protect the life of my companions! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. ZO: Why are you following Juda? Who is Juda? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… So, everyone chose to follow his rule. ZO: His rule…? Is that this… game…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… to create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: ZO vs Shadow Moon-''' '''Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… to decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you eventually, after my goal is concretized. ZO: I lost everything when my body was transformed into this… ZO: However, even so, I’ll protect all life! ZO: Anyone who protects nothing, like you, will never defeat me!! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. ZO: I’m not done yet, let’s continue our battle… I’ll be disappointed… Shadowmoon: Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… ZO: Juda’s power? Final Stage: ZO vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. ZO: What are you going to do if we disappear? ZO: That is… Are you planning to conquer the world? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: Afterwards, what if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! ZO: So, your motive is something like that…? Judah: Scientists are like that, don’t you agree? Judah: That man who you serve was the same. You’re just a replacement created by his egotism. Judah: Am I not right? ZO: Ooh, that’s right. That’s why I can’t stop myself from ending your project, scientist! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Rider, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia Gallery External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders